Videojuego
by Lady Gabbrielle
Summary: One Shot. Repentino ataque de inspiración... Inu y Kag jugando Play?


**Holas!!**

**Sólo diré que es un arranque publicar algo sin que esté segura de hacerlo, pero...que más da...Surgió mientras mi padre y mi hermana jugaban Play...Las invito a leer...Las espero abajo!!**

* * *

Un domingo normal, en la casa Higurashi, todos estaban de muy buen humor. Todos excepto una muchacha de cabellos azabache.

Era el colmo. Llevaba TODA la tarde tratando de estudiar y ahora esos maleducados estaban gritando frente a la pantalla del televisor de la estancia y NO podía concentrarse. Esos alaridos llegaban hasta su habitación.

- Presiona el círculo y luego la flecha que va arriba. Así se salta más alto mientras das una patada voladora

-Y cómo rayos se supone que hago eso?

-Ashhh, no puede ser que no puedas con eso, amigo

-Ahhhh!!! Lo haré. Los mataré a TODOS!!

-NO!! Asi no s… ah, ya te mataron

-Oigan ustedes dos, podrían callarse- entró a la sala

-Hermana

-Ah, Kagome ya terminaste de…lo que sea que hallas estado haciendo??- preguntó indiferente un joven con orejas de perro y una vestimenta MUY exótica.

-NO, cómo podría terminar si ustedes no juegan en silencio- protestó ella

-Hermana, la culpa la tuvo el amigo con orejas de perro, él…

-Kagome, dime cómo puede tu hermano ser tan tonto…Ese juego es demasiado fácil y ni siquiera puede con una de esas cosas verdes- dijo Inuyasha con su típico tono arrogante-le estaba enseñando cómo hacer una técnica nueva pero se dejó vencer el enano cobarde.

O.O

-Creí que el que perdía era Inuyasha- dijo BASTANTE sorprendida. No se imaginaba que el hanyou haya aprendido a utilizar algún artefacto de alta tecnología sin haberlo descompuesto primero.

-Qué te pasa, acaso crees que esa caja va a vencerme?- dijo el joven un poco enojado

-Pues…

-Hermana por qué no juegan los dos? Así vemos quién gana-dijo Souta

-Si lo hago me dejarán estudiar y harán SILENCIO?- dijo ella

-Pues por mi parte sí, no sé lo que diga Inuyasha- asintió el pequeño

-Keh! Yo propongo algo mejor. Si Kagome consigue vencerme me iré y la dejaré tranquila una semana- dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de sí mismo. Y entiéndase, la auto-confianza de aquel joven es lo suficientemente grande como para hundir diez veces más el Titanic.

Kagome por su parte, estaba muy emocionada. Sabía que tal vez Inuyasha no era tan bueno jugando, y con lo que había practicado en las vacaciones de verano, luego de que sus amigas no la llevaran al paseo grupal para que se "quedara a descansar" por sus "supuestas" enfermedades, podría ganar.

-Y qué pasa si pierde Kagome?- se escuchó una voz desde la cocina. La Sra. Higurashi acababa de unirse al público.

-Pues si Kagome pierde…-pensó el joven- si ella pierde tendrá que llevarme a esa caja gigante donde hay comida para comprar todo el Ramen que yo quiera.

Era un trato justo. Aunque de seguro, kagome se vería obligada a gastar TODA su mesada si perdía.

-Acepto. Juguemos, Inuyasha- dijo la muchacha- pero, que Souta elija el nivel, no quiero trampas.

-Está bien-dijo el niño y de inmediato buscó en la lista del video juego el nivel intermedio con dos jugadores- qué personaje serás?

-Veamos….-dijo la joven viendo los diferentes dibujos en la pantalla-quiero esta, la de cabello rosado .

Inuyasha se echó a reír.

-Qué es tan gracioso, eh?-inquirió molesta Kagome

-Esa niña tiene una apariencia tan débil- dijo él con su sonrisa irónica- con eso acabas de dar por cierta tu derrota.

-Ah, sí? ESO está por verse

-Y tú, Inuyasha?- volvió a preguntar Souta interrumpiendo el posible refunfuño de Inuyasha

-El de siempre- dijo sin darle importancia- no hace falta que escoja otro, ese será suficiente para hacerle entender a Kagome que va a perder.

Kagome sólo se limitó a decir: "Que empiece el juego".

**-o-**

-Viva!-

-Falta la última ronda, esa es la decisiva.

Los combates habían estado reñidos.

Inuyasha no entendía Cómo le había hecho Kagome para hacer que esa niña de cabello rosado peleara tan bien. Estaba simplemente indignado. Más aún cuandoella ganó el segundo encuentro.

Kagome, en cambio ya se creía ganadora. Estaba casi segura de que Inuyasha se desesperaría y cometería un error. Era tan típico de él perder el control cuando su orgullo es herido…

-Souta- llamó su madre- Seguro que era buena idea dejar que ellos dos jugaran?? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila mamá, el orejas de perro es un buen chico, no hará nada malo.

-Eso espero- dijo el abuelo ,quien a mitad del primer combate había cogido asiento junto a Souta y su madre para ver la épica batalla de video.

**-o-**

_**KABOOOOOOM!!**_

_***Silencio Incómodo* **_

-Er...Bien...creo que...mejor me voy a terminar de estudiar...

-Ah, Yo…Acabo de recordar que debía ir a ver a Totosai para consultarle algo...Sí…Adiós!!

-Umm…Papá, me ayudas a poner la mesa para la cena?

-Eh?...Si, hija, claro...

-Mi…mi videojuego…se…se…fundió-sollozaba Souta viendo su pobre consola destrozada y con humo saliendo de cada palanca.

* * *

**N/A: Apesta, lo sé, pero eran las ganas de subirlo...de todas formas si nos les gustó no pierdan el tiempo dejando reviews...y a las que les gustó...en serio les gustó?? O.O**


End file.
